Diaries of a Vampire
by Black kye
Summary: La vida sigue sin cambios en el instituto Cross, aunque un dia llega a manos de Yuuki... ¡¡EL DIARIO DE ZERO!
1. Chapter 1

Diaries of a Vampire

Yuuki, como siempre, esta haciendo su ronda nocturna, aunque la noche se presenta bastante tranquila. Lo único que hace es pensar en Zero… No quiere que caiga en el nivel E y está dispuesta a darle toda la sangre que necesite. Aun así sigue dándole un poco de miedo, pues se acuerda del terrible incidente que vivió hace 10 años, cuando un vampiro intentó atacarle… Menos mal que Kaname estaba allí para salvarle… Kaname… Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf… Yuuki no había visto la piedra que había en medio del camino y había caído de bruces al suelo…

¡Ay! ¡Que daño! – Dice Yuuki mientras se incorpora

De repente, y entre las sombras apareció Zero:

Es imposible ser más torpe – Dijo él

¡Que susto me has dado, Dios!

Tu puedes llamarme Zero… Será mejor que te cures esa herida. No es muy buena idea sangrar delante de un vampiro.

Zero no dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y se marcho. Yuuki no intento detenerle, pues veía el sufrimiento de Zero en sus ojos.

Una vez se curó la herida decidió ir al despacho del director para presentar un informe de la noche y después iría ha hablar con Zero… Quizás necesitará beber algo de su sangre…

Director, ha sido una noche tranquila. No ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal – Dijo Yuuki

Yuuki, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte – Dijo el director Cross

¿Sí? – Respondió Yuuki

He descubierto una cosa sobre Zero… Nunca le hubiera creído capaz…

¡OH, no! – Pensó Yuuki. Seguro que nos ha descubierto. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Zero?

De escribir un diario… - Continuó diciendo el director Cross

Seguro que le encierra y luego… ¿¿Qué??, ¿¿Un diario??- Dijo Yuuki bastante sorprendida

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaay! Mí querido hijo… Pensaba que podía ocultarle algo a su padre… Es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mono

Eso no esta bien director… Debería devolvérselo

No – Respondió

Démelo – Dijo Yuuki

Nop – Dijo, mientras ponía el diario sobre la mesa

Por favor… Papa…- Intentó Yuuki

Tramposa, sabes que no me puedo resistir a eso… - Dijo mientras cogía el teléfono y empezaba a marcar un número… ¿Sabes? Mi hijita me ha llamado papa… ¡Mi querida Yuuki!

Yuuki, mientras tanto, aprovechó y cogió el diario de Zero. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo camino del cuarto de este pensaba:

- Un diario… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ¿Qué pondrá? No, Yuuki, son cosas de Zero… No puedes leerlo…Pero… Las ganas pudieron con ella… Y abrió el diario de Zero, muerta de curiosidad por lo que podría encontrar dentro de el…


	2. Chapter 2

Diaries of a Vampire 2

El diario de Zero estaba lleno de sufrimiento, de dolor… Yuuki no había podido evitar derramar alguna lágrima mientras lo leía. En las primeras páginas hablaba de su entrenamiento como caza vampiros: de su maestro, de sus padres, de su hermano Ichiru… Era un Zero distinto al actual, era, era… Feliz… Y eso se notaba.

Llegó un momento en el que todo cambió; las palabras de Zero se volvieron más duras… Fue después del cruel asesinato de su familia a manos de una pura sangre… Shizuka Hio… A partir de ese momento todas las páginas repetían la misma frase, una y otra vez… _Mataré a Shizuka Hio, Mataré a Shizuka Hio…_

- Creo que no debería leer más – Pensó Yuuki.

Mientras cerraba el diario escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella

Quizás sea Zero… Será mejor que me esconda. No quiero que me encuentre con su diario… A saber lo que sería capaz de hacerme…

Mientras esperaba a que dejaran de oírse las pisadas decidió leer un poco más; así que abrió el cuaderno por las últimas páginas:

"_Odio a los vampiros… Son escoria… Sólo son muertos que siguen caminando entre los vivos… Y ahora yo soy uno de ellos._

_Todos los días pienso en acabar con mi sufrimiento… Sería muy fácil… Un disparo de mi pequeña Blody Rose, y se acabó… Pero soy un cobarde…Aunque ya estoy muerto lo único que quiero es vivir"._

Pobre Zero – Pensó Yuuki mientras seguía leyendo:

"_Quiero vivir… quiero vivir porque quiero estar a su lado. Quiero verle, quiero hablarle… Quiero seguir amándole, aunque no lo sepa"._

Tras leer esto Yuuki se quedó muy sorprendida:

No puede ser… Zero, ¿Enamorado? – Dijo Yuuki

"_Aunque odie ser un vampiro es esta condición la que me permite estar cerca… Su sangre es tan calida…"_

No puede ser – Repitió Yuuki, sonrojándose. Esta hablando de mi…

"_No quiero que me descubra… Por eso me comporto con indiferencia cuando le veo, aunque a veces no puedo evitar tratarle con dureza…No quiero que lo note… No podría soportar su rechazo…"_

Yuuki no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar… Hasta ahora no había notado nada… No sabía que Zero sintiese eso por ella…

Después de pensarlo un rato llegó a la conclusión de que ella también sentía algo por él… No solo era una atracción física… Él siempre la había ayudado… Siempre estaba allí, a su lado, aunque se esforzara por que no lo pareciera… Definitivamente, ella también le quería…

"_Seguiré observándole en secreto, hasta que llegue el día en que sea capaz de decirle: TE QUIERO…"_

¡YO TAMBIÉN ZERO! – Gritó Yuuki

"…_Kaname…"_

- ¿¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??


End file.
